


Of Mice and Men

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: (No Animal Cruelty), Animal Death, Gen, I prefer 'Sentenza' over 'Angel Eyes', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Relationships: "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez, Angel Eyes/"Blondie" | The Man with No Name
Kudos: 1





	Of Mice and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodoldhumpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodoldhumpy/gifts).



A mouse is looking around, exploring the territory. Curiosity is leading the little rodent through a pattern of shadows, which unevenly lays on the sand at the riverbank, and through bits of grass. Reaching a tree, the mouse is sniffling its thick roots without suspecting that its movements are observed by three pairs of eyes. Each of those is looking with a different expression.  
  
A snake is patiently waiting until the mouse gets closer to it, then it pounces at it in one perfectly calculated, barely visible movement, letting it go almost immediately. The mouse squeaks and runs off to a bush, seemingly only have suffered a moment of shock. However, not doubting the effects of its bite, the snake raises its head and steadily drags its long strong body across rocks and roots and disappears into the bush as well.  
  
The morning continues: birds chirp, horses sniff nearby, and the river rustles on. Sentenza uses the scene they just saw for the purposes of their discussion.  
  
"There are mice, and there are snakes in this world," says he over a cup of coffee, not at all meaning the animals before them. He takes a dignified sip and continues his philosophizing: "You don't choose who you'll be born. But you decide whether you want to live on regardless when you find out who you are. We haven't survived with mercy alone, and you know that." The last sentence he says with reproach and hope in his voice.   
  
Blondie doesn't reply immediately: he lights a match with a flick of his thumb. Then, puffing on his cigar, he glares at Sentenza and mockingly asks him, even though his genuine interest is showing in his tone as well:  
  
"And just where is a place for changes in the picture you're painting?"  
  
Sentenza gives a low pleased laugh when hears the question, as if it were a good joke. Then, his expression hardens.   
  
"How long do you know Tuco?" asks he suddenly and adds, without waiting for an answer: "How many times has he betrayed you?"  
  
It's an uncomfortable pairing of questions. But Blondie isn't easily cornered.  
  
"I don't know _you_ at all." Blondie replies slowly, with a deceptive softness about it.

Sentenza recognizes the warning and nods.  
  
"You know the most important thing about me, that's why we're talking. Tell me: why am I letting you live?"  
  
Blondie does indeed know. Sentenza never made a secret out of this. After some hesitation, he shares his conjecture:

"It's easier to survive together. You're tired of being alone."  
  
"Just as you are, friend," notes Sentenza, and the way Blondie's squint minutely changes after this betrays that he isn't wrong. "Now you can solve this problem without risking your life for somebody who will never be able to appreciate it. You know that you deserve better."  
  
Blondie spreads his lips in a smirk. He has been thinking about it all since they left the camp, and it looks like he has still some thinking to do.   
  
"Yeah. For example, a hundred thousand in gold. Then we'll see. _Friend_."


End file.
